A Triple Revenge
by Lanzero
Summary: My first fanfic is a Doctor Who one, where he must save the Universe, again, from Davros, the Master, and another evil villain, of my own creation. If the Doctor is to save the Universe, he too must find an ally ,again my own, and save the day! Enjoy!


**Title**: A Triple Revenge

**Author**: Lanzero

**Universe**: Doctor Who (10) & O/U (Pelimmaria)

**Rating**: 13+

**Genre**: Drama/Action/Comedy

**Summary**: The Master and Davros have returned, with someone else lurking in the picture. If the Doctor wishes to foil their plan, he too must find another ally…

**Note**: This Fanfic is not canon with the D.W series.

Chapter 1:

Rose yawned as she silently flicked through the latest copy of Bodacious Brides. A finger twirled a lock of her sleek blonde hair as she circled around several dresses which took her fancy. The Doctor had proposed to her a week ago, whilst the TARDIS was circling a supernova, with an expensive ring of Cerellium that glowed with every colour, even mauve.

She had met him fourteen years ago, after he said "Hello" by blowing up her job, trying to save Earth from the sinister Autons. Since then, she had traveled with him on every one of his adventures, visiting many planets and meeting many other civilisations. To date, her favourite adventure with him was to New Earth, where she spent long hours lying amongst the apple grass with him, watching the cars zooming overhead.

The Doctor and Rose had finally settled down in York, in a detached house on a small street known as Middlefourth Avenue. They lived at the number 42, where the Doctor had parked the TARDIS in the rear garden. Rose reminded the Doctor to mortgage the house on several occasions, but the Doctor either ignored her, or "forgot". He hadn't yet bought carpets either, instead walking about on laminated flooring.

"Did you remember to pay the Gas, darling?" Rose shouted downstairs, where the Doctor was watching Star Trek: Voyager, and making comments.

"Oh you could easily scan that Kremlin vessel even at 17 percent power and with sensors offline, if you just hyper-triplicate the converter matrix and change the oscillatory code from 00759BV9 to 00759AU8! It's not hard, Janeway!" he shouted to the screen.

"What were you saying?!" he shouted upstairs, as he picked up a Mars Bar and discarded the wrapper.

"Did you pay the gas?!" Rose shouted again.

The Doctor fumbled around in his chair, and pulled out a sheet of paper labeled "Final Demand" in big, red letters.

"Yeah, done, paid, no worries" he shouted, stuffing the bill back down the side.

Rose rolled her eyes and sighed. 'That's another thing I have to pay this month' she thought to herself. The Doctor hadn't gotten used to bills just yet. He didn't even pay for the fuel he absorbed from the Cardiff Rift. No, he just filled the TARDIS up and was away!

Rose hoped that after the marriage was over, she would teach the Doctor what a bill was, and how to pay it. She had told him off last month after he just wandered to an ATM and took over £4000 in cash using his sonic screwdriver. She didn't complain, but morally, it was a bad thing to do. She had also tried to convince the Doctor to get a job, to which he responded quite sourly;

"I don't have to stand behind a counter and reply 'I'm free!!' every five minutes, do I?"

Rose blamed the television for his recent sarcasm. He took things too literally. After watching "Are you being served?" late one night, the Doctor had come to the conclusion that all shops were like that, and so retaliated by blowing them up.

After circling nearly every garment in the brochure, Rose decided it was time to get up. She slipped on her pink, silk dressing gown and fluffy slippers, and gracefully slid down the stair banister, polishing it along the way.

She uttered a quite "Good afternoon" to her fiancé and gave him a kiss on the lips, with the Doctor still trying to watch Star Trek. Rose reached her hand down the side of the chair and pulled out the "Final Demand".

"I thought you'd paid this?" she said quietly.

"Is that the time? I'm just going to go take Vicky out for a spin!" the Doctor said hurriedly, rushing to the back door, picking up his long brown coat on the way.

"Uh, who's Vicky?" Rose asked in the jealous voice that is unique to females.

"Well, I got bored of calling it 'The TARDIS' all the time, so I gave her a name."

"It's a she?" Rose asked.

"Well, if I told everyone I spent most of my time inside a male, I'd get funny looks." The Doctor replied, slamming the back door.

Rose simply sighed. Here he was; engaged to be married, with a house and Final Demands, and he was instead deciding to name a box of purple wood. But, as Rose told herself over and over again, he was unique and she loved him.

"Hey, Vicky." The Doctor called inside, as he opened the TARDIS door.

"HMM? OH, HELLO DOCTOR." Vicky replied in her electronic droning voice, complete with Irish accent.

The Doctor had decided to install a voice unit, so whenever he was bored, he could have a conversation with a plant, instead of getting bored stiff listening to "Final Demands".

"IS SHE MENTIONING THE GAS AGAIN?" Vicky asked.

"Yes, but I don't know what to do. I've never stayed in one spot long enough to get a bill. Though there was that one time a Traffic Warden tried to stick a parking ticket on you."

"HMPH, DON'T REMIND ME." Vicky said, whirring slightly.

No sooner had Vicky stopped whirring, the TARDIS shook as the Cloister Bell rang out long and loud. The red lights all around the TARDIS flashed on and off, making the inside look like a disco hall.

"DOCTOR, I SEEM TO HAVE PICKED UP A HOSTILE SIGNAL, COMING FROM…..NO. DOCTOR, IT'S COMING FROM THE MEDUSA CASCADE."

Fear struck through the Doctor like a bolt of lightning as he heard these words. If that message had come from the Medusa Cascade, then it could only be one person; Davros.

"He must have E.T.S'ed out of the destruction of the Crucible!" the Doctor whispered to himself.

"THERE IS A VOICE HAILING FREQUENCY. SHALL I RESPOND?" Vicky asked.

"Let's hear it."

"Is it on? Hmm? Oh good, good. Ah, it is good to speak to you Doctor, after so very long." Davros said, in his Dalek-like voice. "It seems that, by some lucky chance I managed to escape when you destroyed my ship. Dalek Caan, on the other hand, perished in the flames. I have sent this message to you, Doctor, in order to inform you that I have recalibrated the Reality Bomb, with the help of a…Pelimmarian, Edward Styles. He pointed out my flaws, and we built a bigger weapon, a better weapon. Which I intend to use to destroy Earth and the rest of the Universe!! HA HA HA HA!!!"

"…Right. Well Davros, hi, and um, why did you have to tell me your plan? Because, now, I'm going to find a way to stop you, foil your plan, save the day, kiss the woman I love, and leave you screaming "Curse you, Doctor" like I always do, aren't I?" The Doctor replied, completely missing the 'Pelimmarian' bit.

"Oh shit, I never thought of that. I'm always doing this. Always, always. Why don't I let you talk to him…"

"Hello...Doctor…" came the sinister voice of the Master.

"Oh, God, not you as well! What is this? A federal "Bad Guy 2019" convention?" The Doctor cried.

"No, but it's a good plan. Unlike the one of mine that you foiled with your telepathic field. Well, this time will be the doom of you, Doctor! This time, we have won!!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, and drummed his fingers on the dashboard.

"Right, yes, very good. Now, answer me this? Who's Edward Styles?" asked the Doctor, inspecting his nails.

**_Meanwhile, on another planet light-years away, another person was listening to the conversation._**

"I am a man of great knowledge." came a voice, almost bent with insanity.

"A knowledge that far exceeds yours, Doctor. I have the power to bend reality to my will."

"And your name is Edward Styles? At least Davros and the Master had some 'Style' when picking their bad guy name. Davros? Terrifying name. The Master? Even worse. But Edward Styles? Sorry, you sound a gay fashion magazine editor.

"Can ve cut out zis pathetic banter, if you please?" came a deep voice from somewhere, with a heavy German accent.

"And just who are you? Martin Butterfield?" The Doctor joked.

"No, Doctor, I am one qvite like you. Ze last of my kind, or zo I thought. I am ze Professor. Or to give you my full title, Professor Vincente Von Scott III."

"Last of your kind? What race are you?" Davros inquired.

"I am Pelimmarian, hailing from the great Nova Planet in the Zelda Quadrant, Pelimmar.

The Doctor froze at the Professor's reply. Pelimmar. After the Time War had ended, the TARDIS had locked onto the nearest planet with a breathable atmosphere. Pelimmar was the nearest planet to the Medusa Cascade. If it wasn't for the Pelimmarians, the Doctor would be dead.

But the last time the Doctor had seen Pelimmaria, there was a population of 72 Billion. How had they died out in such a short time, and more importantly, who was this...Professor?

Chapter 2 coming soon!

*****************************

Well, seeing as this is my first fan fiction, please rate and review kindly, and if you desire, please do give me pointers on how to make my fanfic's better.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own Doctor Who, Star Trek: Voyager, or any related character, places or terms. I do, however, own The Professor, Edward Styles and Pelimmaria, as they are my own creation.

Please do not sue my ass for including a Zelda reference either.


End file.
